defenderstournamentfandomcom-20200215-history
OXU
Summary OXU is a Finnish player who participated in the Season 1 1v1 & Season 2 1v1 tournaments. He was one of the most succesfull players in Season 1 1v1 and at one point was ranked #2 worldwide. The success hovewer was short lived after bombing out in Season 2 1v1. Despite that hovewer OXU's legacy remains as an incredibly talented player. His biggest strength is his strong Rifle & AWP. History OXU first participated in the Season 1 1v1 tournament, with him being a promising newcomer he got ranked #3. In the Quarterfinals he got matched up against KID who he beat 16-11 on the Rifle and 16-10 on the AWP. He then moved on to the Semi-Finals where in one of the most legendary series of all time he lost in an very close manner 1-2 to Yungiee. He then played against Quba for Third Place, who he beat with ease 2-0. It was a very succesfull tournament for OXU and after it ended he received the MVP award and got ranked #2 worldwide. He then participated in the Season 2 1v1 tournament, because of his incredible performance from Season 1 1v1 he secured himself a #1 ranking. And with Yungiee being absent from the tournament it seemed like there wasnt much to stop OXU. Hovewer in one of the most surprising upsets to date, he lost already in the Round Of 8 against underdog & newcomer Denka who went on to place second in the tournament. He played a Bonus-Matchup against Emi, it was one of the most awaited match-ups from Season 1 1v1 & Season 2 1v1, and despite OXU looking like the clear favorite, he got upset yet again lossing 0-2. With that OXU bombed out of the tournament with a record of 0-4 maps won. Overall it was a very dissapointing tournament for OXU and his future career remains questionable. Hovewer it doesnt change his legacy as one of the most talented players to date and his Season 1 1v1 performance can only be matched by a few. Matches Season 1 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #3 QUARTERFINALS - OXU vs. KID 16-11 16-10 (32-21) ''For OXU SEMI-FINALS - OXU vs. Yungiee ''16-9 14-16 11-16 (41-41) For Yungiee THIRD-PLACE - OXU vs. Quba 16-11 16-10 (32-21) For OXU Finishes Tournament Ranked #2 Season 2 1v1 Starts Tournament Ranked #1 ROUND OF 8 - OXU vs. Denka 12-16 0-1 (12-17) For Denka BONUS-MATCHUP - OXU vs. Emi 14-16 9-16 (23-32) For Emi Finishes Tournament Ranked #8 Statistics Matches 2-3 (40%) Matches Win Ratio Maps 5-6 (45.5%) Maps Win Ratio 3-2 (60%) Rifle Maps Win Ratio 2-3 (40%) AWP Maps Win Ratio 0-1 (0%) Pistol Maps Win Ratio Rounds 140-132 (51.5%) Rounds Win Ratio 74-63 (54.0%) Rifle Rounds Win Ratio 55-53 (50.1%) AWP Rounds Win Ratio 11-16 (40.7%) Pistol Rounds Win Ratio Awards [[DEFENDERS CS:GO 1v1 Tournament Season 1|'Season 1 1v1']] Season 1 1v1 - Tournament MVP Season 1 1v1 - TOP 4 (Yung David, Emi, OXU & Quba) Season 1 1v1 - #3 Finland (OXU) Season 1 1v1 - #1 Rifle Season 1 1v1 - #2 AWP Season 1 1v1 - #2 Pistol Season 1 1v1 - Best Series: SEMI-FINALS - Yung David vs. OXU (Yung David & OXU) Season 1 1v1 - Best AWP Map: SEMI-FINALS - Yung David vs. OXU (Yung David & OXU) Season 1 1v1 - Best Pistol Map: SEMI-FINALS - Yung David vs. OXU (Yung David & OXU) 9 Awards Received In Total